Red Jay: The Beginning
by dushfox
Summary: Only sixteen and fighting with the crime crew since five, trained by the craziest and strongest super villains. What would you do if you were given the chance to fight with good and not against. Find out in the new story (I made on my own) of BLUE JAY!
1. Chapter 1: The Money Bank

Jason Todd finished taking down another criminal that night. It was raining, and it was the most longest night for him. He had put the beaten body onto the ground, then Nightwing came.

"Jason, what the fuck. You shot him like twenty times in the leg." Nightwing had jumped from the roof and landed next to Jason. Jason had turned off his thing on his helmet that had his voice alternated.

"I guess I got a little carried away." Jason smirked inside his helmet, Nightwing knelt and felt for a pulse on the man.

"He's still alive, but if he stays out here, he's going to die." Jason shook his head and Nightwing contacted the police with paramedics.

Jason and Nightwing went to the top of the building above them. They stood and watched over the city of Gotham. Batman had been missing for months, and now they had to take over the job.

…..

"JAY GET THE MONEY!" Catgirl was yelling at me as I was packing as much money in the bags. The sound of alarm was going off as we were in the vault.

The bags were filled with the sweet paper, until there was a crash through the front door. Nightwing and Red Hood were at the doors. Fighting off the henchmen, snapping hands and hard punches.

"Oh shit… Let's get the fuck out of here Jay!" Catgirl ran into the vault grabbing me by the arm. I finished zipping up the bag, and ran out the vault door being caught by Nightwing.

"What's this? Miniature Catwoman and a red and black suit guy. I kinda wanna try that out... Blue isn't my style anymore." Nightwing grabbed Catgirl, letting myself quickly punch Nightwing repetitive. Having Nightwing let loose on Catgirl and losing his focus on Catgirl and I, grabbing Catgirl's hand and ran with the money.

Red Hood finished with the last of my crew, seeing us running out the door, he started shooting at us. He missed all his shots then started running for us with angered voice.

The rain was hitting the ground as hard as hail. I couldn't stop, I had the money, I needed the money. Or my boss had different plans for Catgirl and I. I heard footsteps behind us, getting closer every second.

We found an alley and hid behind a dumpster that was not too far down the ally. The footsteps ran past us, making us relax. I looked over the Catgirl and smiled.

"Well, that was a close one…" We laughed, staring into each other's eyes. Then I was blinded, not longer feeling the sweet touch of Catgirl or the ground. Smoke all around me, I was lifted up into the air. Only seeing a Red Batman logo on the man's chest, unable to do anything I was thrown black to the ground.

"Next time let's don't run from the Red Hood." Pain shot threw my leg, different then anything before. I was shot, I've never felt a bullet wound before.

"AAHH! FUCK!" I screamed loud enough for anyone the hear me, but Red Hood covered my mouth.

"Ah… death is so much worse then two gun shots," He let go of me and stepped away slowly. "Also... The red... That's my thing buddy.

I was clenched my leg and quickly taking off my mask and wrapped it around my leg. It had barely stretched around my leg.

Red Hood had disappeared, leaving me to bleed in the rain. Catgirl was gone, unable to speak because I was afraid to get caught by the police. The rain was starting to settle down, and more calm. I could actually see more then five feet away from my face.

I heard a pair of footsteps walking down the alley. I got more cramped up in the corner of the wall and the dumpster. Then a voice came out of the person that was walking.

"Red Jay…. It's me Nightwing… Can we talk…" First I didn't answer, and I pulled out my sword from my sword waist harness.

"Red Jay! I have information about Catgirl's location." I jumped from my spot forgetting my leg was injured. Falling back to the ground Nightwing was there to help me back up.

"Lets go… I got a place for you to stay." Nightwing's bike had been parked on the road, less then fifteen away from the dumpster.

Nightwing was driving his bike, going over seventy miles per hour on the wet road. The rain going down harder then it was when I busted out of the bank with Catgirl. I was thinking if Nightwing was just using me to just get me in a cell. Or even to get Red Hood to finish me off with a bullet to my head.

I finally asked, "Nightwing, why did you come back for me?" He didn't answer making me feel very uncomfortable. He took a sharp right with our feet barley touching the ground.

We arrived at a cave, it was Batman's cave. The one and only Batcave, I got off of Nightwing bike and followed Nightwing to a elderly man.

"Alfred, this is Red Jay, he will be our new guest." Alfred was wearing his tux with a white cloth hanging off his arm.

"Master Dick don't you think Master Bruce won't like this?" Nightwing took off his mask and smirked.

"I really don't care, Red Jay can really help us and I promised him that I would help him. Since Bruce is gone, Red Robin is injured, and Robin is just being a little dumb kid!" Alfred and I stood in shock looking at Nightwing.

"Master Dick I know we are all hurt from this mess, but you don't have to bring a young teen into our home." Alfred had walked over to Nightwing holding in by his arms.

"This guy is right, all my life I was grown around crazy criminals. I'm apart of the gang of… well I don't have a gang. I'm mostly a guy that gets hired for work."

"Well you know everything about criminals and how they plan ideas, right?" I nodded and Nightwing ran to the computer closing cases that he finished that night. Alfred was patching me up from the gun shot and the other cuts from earlier that night.

In my mind I kept repeating, "I have to tell them… everything." Alfred had finished patching me up. I walked over to Nightwing, he was sitting in his regular clothes. I sat on the floor and he looked at me.

"My name is Jay, Jay Jaxon. My dad had given me away to the criminal life before I was even five. I had been trained by all the biggest criminals in Gotham. My mother and father had moved to a different country when I was ten, but I wasn't allowed to leave from my trainer," Nightwing was looking up my name in the criminal database. Showing me with many counts of murder, robberies, drug dealing, and even grand theft auto. But I was never caught, I had just set a picture of me putting a gun to my head and winking with my suit on.

"What the hell, you're probably the most wanted criminal in Gotham." I looked away from the mess, looking at the batman trophies. Then letting everything else spill out of my mind to the world.

"I met Batman at the fifth robbery I obtained, it was the big one. I was the only one that escaped, he was with the second robin. He was really a tuff fighter for where I was standing. Also me and that second robin seemed the same age," There was a pause, Red Hood had walked into the Batcave.

"Why in the fuck is this guy here?!" Red Hood started angry walking towards me. I took off my mask again, then he shot his gun. Nightwing had hit the gun out of his hand, I got up and tackled Red Hood. His helmet fell off, showing his face.

"Wait… You were the second Robin…. But didn't you die?" Red Hood shoved me off of him then getting up putting his helmet back on.

"You should really keep your mouth shut sometimes, and yes, I'm the "second" robin." I was still confused how he could fake his death with the Joker.

"Sooo…. wait did you die or was it all fake?" Red Hood turned around after picking up his gun, putting in his pocket and walking away.

"He came back from the lazarus pit, someone taking his body and dumped it in there to be used." Nightwing had came out of nowhere that had scared me.

"That still doesn't make sense, why would they want to use him." Nightwing was getting a little annoyed from all the questions in one night.

"Alright Jay, enough questions for one night. It's already one o'clock in the morning," Alfred came walking towards us. "Alfred will take you to your room you will be staying in."

"Nightwing… thanks for not letting me bleed out in the street. And uh-."

"No need to thank me Jay, and also call me Dick." Alfred took me all the way of a long flight of stairs though a clock door. I was a in manor walking past many doors and big rooms. Alfred opened a door to a king sized room, with even a microwave.

"Thank you Alfred," I walked into the room then he closed the door after. I jumped on the while ripping off my ninja suit, "This has been weirdest night of my life…."


	2. Chapter 2: A New Start

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside my window. It was only seven o'clock in the morning, only got six hours of sleep. I limped out of the room finding my way to the kitchen, making myself breakfast.

"Good morning Master Jay." I shot up with fright, making me hurt my leg and almost dropping my plate full of French toast. It was Alfred walking through the kitchen, making me wonder if he even sleeps.

"Alfred jesus, you scared me," I had started eating my French toast again. I was still shoked how Batman was Bruce Wayne, and wondering how it felt when it first started to be a vigilante. First with police, not on his side, and only a butler that didn't approve it either.

I washed my plate, and found my way through the clock, limping every step to the batcave. No one was in the batcave, being completely empty hopefully, only having lights surrounding the batcomputer. I creaked down the cemented steps, almost losing my step with my faulty leg while going to the computer. I sat in the chair, and only to be found by a password protected computer.

"Don't even try something you will regret Jay." Dick came out of the darkness, reminding me of the dark and brooding Batman. It made me get shiver down his spine when I heard Dick's voice.

I turned around and saw Dick walk towards the computer, "I thought we were going to find Catgirl." I typed in random words and numbers to try cracking the code.

Dick put his hand on the top of the chair, "And we will Jay, but first you need to recover from your injuries." I shook my head in disappointment and kept typing words into the computer.

"First of all, if Red Hood wouldn't of shot me I wouldn't been of been in this condition," I clenched my hand into a fist. "And second I been through worse then a shot to my leg."

"First, I have to train you, but not to kill." I shot up from the chair, and even more disappointed. "It's a rule around here, you cannot kill."

I pointed to Red Hoods suit in the suit holder thingy, "But he fucking kills all the time!" Dick grabbed me by the shirt and threw me across the room. The light shot on all across the Batcave, nearly blinding me.

"Your training starts now." Dick pulled out his two staffs from his back pocket, and walked slowly towards me while I was still unarmed with any defensive weapons.

"Ah, shit this ain't good at all." I picked myself from the ground jumping on one leg to the nearest object. Dick picked up his speed and ran to me, jumping two feet from me and I caught him in midair throwing him aside.

Dick landed on his feet, "Good, but not good enough Jay." My hands ran across a batarang behind me, Dick ran once again. I threw the batarang, hitting one of the staff out of his hand.

He lost his attention from point one second, enough time for me, kicking him to the ground. I clenched my fist and threw it with all my strength to only get smacked with Dick's staff.

"Dominant fist taken out, now let me finish this." With the pain raging in my hand, Dick jumped up and was already ready for combat. I got my mind back onto Dick, grabbing pole from behind me, swinging it to Dick's legs having him fall.

I jumped with the pole still in my recessive hand, slamming the pole into Dick's chest. I landed on my knees, getting back up and walked away to find another weapon for Dick to take another blow to his body.

I came across a Line Launcher, pointing to the direction Dick was at. Dick was getting up slowly, griping his chest. I shot the Line Launcher, zooming past Dicks head. With his face in complete shock, my body came flying to Dick. Dick dodged my attempt to do the gliding kick, having me run into the end of the line, shooting me into a wall.

Dick grabbed a remote control while I tried to pick myself up and walked into the middle of the room. To only be blinded once again, but not from above… but rising from below. The engine reeved loudly, "You gotta be fucking kidding." The batmobile went full throttle, compacting with my body.

The batmobile stopped in the middle of the pathway, my hole body ached. No blood anywhere on my body, but only bruising from the massacre of a fight. Dick limped his way to me, looking down and smiled, "You are pretty good Jay, but in Batman's words… You still need work."

Dick helped me up, we walked each other back to the batcomputer to only be companied by Alfred. "Well done Master Dick and Master Jay." Alfred bandaged my old and new injuries across my body.

Dick had put the batmobile back where it came from, also cleaning up the mess that we made. He had been clenching his chest from the big impact with the pole, also I was clenching my chest with the impact with the batmobile.

It was already eleven thirty in the morning. Wasting time in the batcave can fly by quickly, Alfred finished bandaging both Dick and I, then getting us a change of clothes since both of us had shred our clothes to pieces.

"Honestly Dick, what do you do during the day? Dick was putting on his shirt, I had troubles getting on my shirt without hurting myself.

Dick pulled down my shirt, making everything weird for me right that moment. "Jay that wasn't gay… trust me." I kept my mouth shut and didn't say a word, "We can go to the Teen Titan's tower."

"Oh my god…. I have one question then for travel wise." Dick rolled his eyes and opens a locker type door and pulls out a pair of boots.

"They are still prototype rocket boots, but you can have them. No questions asked." I looked at Dick in complete shock, I couldn't believe all he has done in just one night and a day.

"Thank you Dick, like really thank you." Dick showed me the custom features on the pair of boots, like the on and off switch, fire power thing for speed limit, and color changer for the fire.

"Wait, if you think about this for a second… Red Hood was with Catgirl before I was blinded." I interrupted Dick explaining the instructions of the rocket boots. "Where does Red Hood hang at?"

I reached for the rocket boots, but Dick grabbed them before I did. "You are not going to make a fool of yourself right now. First you need to relax, Red Hood wouldn't take Catgirl while still with you after you were blinded."

"That means he had of seen someone, or worked with someone for her disappearance." I was trying to do all of math, science, and other shit in my head at once.

Dick shook me out of my mental state of math, "You need to stop, lets go to the Teen Titans." Dick handed me the rocket boot, I got my suit on, added holster on my waist for some of batman's old weapons, painted the boots black, and strapped on the boots. Adding non-lethal ammunition to my pistol, M16-A4, and HCR-78.

Dick was getting things prepped for the drive, even also getting his Nightwing suit on. "Lets do this! I really wanna test these motherfuckers out." Nightwing laughed and closed the gas lid to the batmobile.

"Actually finished right now Jay… Calm yourself." Nightwing jumped into the batmobile and I started my rocket boots. Something that made me think what Nightwing had said.. I just need to relax.

My rocket boots made me shoot off from where I was standing, zooming past Nighwing just turning on the batmobile. The air flew past me so quickly, it felt like I was superman breaking the sound barrier. The end of the path to outside of the batcave the doors had barley opened when I arrived to the opening.

"Hey there buster, follow me." The batmobile snuck up from behind me, going even faster then I was. I also realized, nobody has seen the batmobile outside during the day. This is going to be a weird feeling going through Gotham.


End file.
